


Shadowy Figure Beyond The Sheet

by mothermother



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Fights, Force Choking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermother/pseuds/mothermother
Summary: The arouma of another man, wrinkled your sheets and stained your pillow.How could you ever wake up if an stain sheet blindens you?How could you yell out if his cold, jewelry hand strangled you whenever you screamed?





	1. - Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hopefully you enjoy this story lol!
> 
> (I Did post this on wattpad tho but i dont get on it anymore and i forgot what account it was under soooooo sorry..)

Tom awoke in sweat, hair greased up, teeth grimy; He ran his fingers through his loocks.

Well at least he thought he did.

There was something wrong and not only did he feel it physically, but mentally as well. His head ached, lips chapped, yet something sugery was a set on the back of his throat; he swallowed, already feeling ecstasy.

The feeling of a lovesick child came into play in his mind, yet the downfalls of it was there too. He no longer felt the need to question his existence nor his covered surrounding. Almost like candy, sugery, yet rottens your teeth; he wanted more.  
   
The touches around his neck tightened, yet he felt abreeze, as if he was floating above water, he thought. 

Cold, red flashed through his eyeless lids; he frowned, tears grazing the satin covering his pathetic excuse of 'vision'.

His lips trembled, "stop please," he spoke.

The hands stopped moving, the grip unleashed, yet he still couldn't breathe. 

The presence was gone, and it seemed to take it's vision aquiring skills with it.

Tom exhaled.


	2. - ms potato head

His head ached again; finishing up brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror, quickly noticing a very evident red hand print upon the canvas of his neck.

He gasped out, falling back on the cold tiles of the dirty, watery floor. The rug under him roughly grazed the crumbly wall paper, but enough about me, the rug murmured.

"Hurry in there!" Came a loud knock, joined with an annoyed voice.

Why is there marks on my neck? He questioned. He simply ignored the more important question of who did it. Yes he'd tell you he doesn't care, but fear was a more appearent answer; Someone in the back of his mind croaked out.

Maybe he just need a glass of water, shoving on his worned out hoodie, forgetting his undershirt. But it wasn't in the bathroom, his bedroom nor did it longer aquire his figure.

Almost falling down the stairs, he wondered where the hell has his stuff been disappearing too. From his underwear, to little sloppy pathetic excuses of cuts upon his hair. 

He collasped on someone, looking up only to see..Edd.

"Uh. Tom-"

He quickly apologized, cutting over Edds sentence with his studder. Mentally he remembered to cut h- punch himself in the face.  
\--  
An exhale or two came out, way too breathy. He rubbed his face roughly, murmuring out slurs at his stupidity from almost an hour ago.

A sudden presence breathed down his neck, murmuring in his ear canal sweetly, yet shook disgustingly down his spine.

He whined in defeat, already feeling on edge, face hot. His tears gazed the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Hey Tod!!--" Matt yelled out loud, knocking Tom out of his thoughts.

"I found this photo book! Wanna admire my old photos? Pleaseee?" The tall, orange-headed male begged out, in thick narcissim.

Tom quickly agreed, as an sick attempt for his thoughts to go away; with distraction of course.

"That's me!! In the back--yeah that piece of hair!" Matt practically yelled, a sugery grin upon his glossed lips.

Distracted, Tom chuckled, only to notice an figure-- well more like a arm around Edds shoulder. He squinted, particially gaining Matt's wistful attention.

The complete owner of the arm wasn't visible because of the sake of the photographic image being practically incinerated, particially.

"Matt..Hey Matt! Who's that?" The spike headed boy questioned, snapping his middle-finger against his thumb. Matt completely stopped his rambling to only roll his eyes and respond with a very desultory response. 

"Turd? Torm?--why does it matter anyway? Back to me!" The man again spoke with high belief of himself or in other words arrogence.

"Yeah...your right," Why the hell did it matter anyway, Tom thought, taking a hefty swing of the alcoholic beverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::)) LMAO I accidentally put that but it looks WEIRD SO ITS STAYING HA-


	3. - teddy bear // sippy cup

Tom stayed up; no longer did he long for every creak, and murmur of hands and bites.

His eyes dragged downwards, droopy, yet pretty. He bit his upper lip, only allowing the dagger-like blade to carefully, yet intericately graze his skin.

The blood fell and dripped down his wrist, on to the satin sheet of his pillowcase. Something cold touched his back.

He rambled under the pillow only to find another blade. It looked fresh, and actually gorgeo- That doesn't fucking matter though. Why the hell--no. How the yell did it get there!

Tom's head aches again, blindly throwing his hand out to grab an item upon his bedside table. His lips was met with a plastic containment of an two day old bottled object.

He swallowed the water, or so he thought, feeling queasy, yet at ease once more.

\---

The hands were back, wrapping around his neck, biting his lips. But today the individual decided to whisper more.

Whispers tickled the hairs in his ear, but these were different. They weren't trying to say anything to him, yet he still felt leftout of a inside joke.

His teeth gritted once he felt a knife gaze his thigh.

"Oo What's this? You already started for me?" The figure laughed, gripping the marks around his wrist. Tom once again felt left out of a sick fucking joke.

What the hell was funny? Why are you laughing. Tom struggled against the ropes, tussling around the sliky bedsheets and hands.

The knife only deepened, resulting in him teething at the fabric between his lips.

"Mmh-fumkim sT-mph!" Tom attempted at a escape and a yell. The hands only forced his mouth open and a liquid was forced down his throat.

He felt helpless. Like a child: sick and very defiant. But defiance only made there parent unhinge the screws around their jaw, and forcefully make them drink from a sippy cup.

He felt sweet again, and but the hands no longer felt fluttery. The knife only put him on edge, but in a good way: something in the back of his mind spoke.


	4. - cake

Tom was fed up, and teary-eyed, yet felt complete.

He could still feel the arms around his waist, almost protecting him, yet he felt confused, madly.

Who keeps making these marks on him? Was it himself? How much alcohol did he fucking drink last night?

"Tom!! We bought cake!" Edd yelled out, into the cluttered house.

Rubbing his hands around his neck, he sighed attempting to slide on his pants.

His head only ached more as the marks upon his thighs burned. Feeling as if they were being rubbed down with sandpaper. 

He decided to wear a turtleneck today.

\--

Everyone was enjoying there cake, respectfully yet sloppy eating the devine dish.

Toms face was hot again, thinking about the night before. His thighs squeezed together, causing him to bite down harder on his bottom lip.

A thought or two came.

He felt insecure, yet entitled.

His face became heated, he wondered too. He felt like a piece of cake. Only to be partly devoured once, and for the rest of him to be thrown away. He felt queasy.

But, if he was just a piece of cake then wasn't the other just a piece of meat? If he can have his way with me, why couldn't I?

He swallowed down his wrath with a piece of the overly sweet treat. Imagining they're skin rubbing against his own; warm like a oven.

Those lips whispering nothingness in his ear, making him feel like melted butter.

He threw away his plate.

\---

Tom felt as if he was missing something, whenever that presence leaves. Almost as if it has all the ingredients, except for loving him.

So under his pillow was a knife. Not for cutting of his own, sadly. He was gonna cut off his blind fold, strike the male or whomever and make sure they never leave him once more.

He closed his eyes; smirking.

\---

He was blinded once more, but the hands were not all over his body. He almost thought they were as gone as his briefs, until heat arose on his face; a moan or too arose also.

This was not according to plan, Tom thought, painfully trying to secretly grab the knife under his pillow. Only for a mouth to bite at his nipple, wetting the area and attempting to swirl it around it's warm cavern.

"Mmh..a-ah-mh!" Tom choked through the fabric between his lips.

His eyeless lids closed, his mouth agap, his hips risen--only to be shoved back down. He felt a cold object touch his back.

His hand gripped it, slowly but surely cutting through the leather fabric surrounding his wrists. 

The figure only sucked faster, not noticing the scene unfolding in front of it. Tom sliced through the leather covering his vision, and between his mouth.

He could barely see the man in the barely lit room, but seeing so little of his features made him even hornier. Completely forgetting his plan with a loud moan. The man looked up, shivering from his breathy voice. His fluffy two-horned hair flopping upwards. 

Tom stared into the man's eyes, noticing a sheen or two before the figure ran out the room.

Tom felt like shit the rest of the night.


	5. - soap

Tom felt like a slut.

The man gave him all he wanted; appreciation of his hearing, his cuts, and even sexual pleasure!

Tom rubbed his face, only to completely stop and stare at the work that man has done on his body. He felt disgusted that he likes it; feeling unpleasured and flithy.

His clothes dropped to the floor, as he turned the faucet of the bubbly, hot water off. Sitting down in the water only gave him a few seconds of dewy relief before he felt a hand caressing his back. He was of course very curious of whom it belonged to, but something in the back of his head yelled no.

The hand traveled to his hair, softly holding it, but Tom's anger got the best of him.

"Why the fuck did you do this to me?" Tom practically but quietly yelled. The male behind him obviously not appreciating his tone, gripped his loocks a little harder.

Almost as if the male wasn't angered by Tom's sentence he spoke: "Cause your mine and only mine," Tom could feel the man's teeth grinding behind him, wierdly arousing him, yet angering him once more.

"What the fu- I-what's wrong with you!" Tom responded attempting to turn his head around, only for a hand behind his neck to appear and tighten. The male was murmuring almost like a cat, but Tom could tell he was fuming.

"Say your mines and only mines," The man said practically ripping Tom hair off.

"I-i fuc- No!" Tom yelled through gritted teeth and tears. It was silent for at least 2 seconds until the man forcefully shoved his face into the warm soapy water.

He came into contact with his thighs, warm bubbles in a mixed variety of sizes. The choking soon started as the man above him started counting to 15.

"What was that baby? You love me?" The man spoke, venom running through words. Tom gasped out, face flushed and attempting to inhale for once. Soon the shivering begun also; tears mixing with the collection of water droplets from before.

"I-..I.f-uck..y.." Tom paused his sentence, swallowing a lump in his throat, absolutely not thinking straight.

Tom soon started to beg and plead; whining for him to stop, until a hand gripped his arm tightly.

"You havent answered me yet baby" The man spitted out, as if it was just a easy 1-2-3. But it wasn't, Tom thought.

"I loved you even after all your fighting!..well baby I thinks it's time I fully had you," The man chuckled continuing,

"All to my self,"

A hand gripped his hair once more, Tom cried out knowing what was soon to happen, as his head touched his watery thighs.

"Mines only mines!" The man finished, pushing Tom's head harder causing Tom's thighs to separate.

15 minutes turned into 30, 30 minutes turned into 50. Tom felt light-headed, blood gushing out of his broken nose from the force of the bottom of the tub striking his sense of smell.

"Do you love me?" Tom shuttered at the change of question. Do I love him? 

He gasped out for air, coughing up foamy water through a bloody nose.

"Ye-s.."

"Huh? What was that?" The man turned Tom around,

A man in a buttoned up shirt with a tie was there. Two-horned hair with a long thick ponytail. A unbelievably striking face, with features that'll make even a man weak in the knees. His eyes were a gorgeous yellow, pupils large, screaming megalomania.

"No no baby! I want you to say it! Not just respond," The man sweetly spoke, wiping off his bloody nose with his thumb. The man licked the blood, disgusting Tom a little, yet making him feel wanted.

Tom looked up, then down at the water. The shook in fear of the water swallowing him up again.

"I-i I'm scared..I -on't wanna d-o thi..s anymore,"

The man's eyes widened, and sweet, reassuring words formed out his mouth, yet he still held a toothy grin.

"Me neither baby. All I need you to do is say it, and I'll say it too. Hmm?" Tom whined at the response, feeling a hand crawl up his thigh.

Tom wasn't in the mood.

A cold object was greeted with his right thigh.

"I-i love you!" Tom cried out into the dingy bathroom.

"Do you? Only me? Me only, right! Right?!" The man yelled squeezing Tom's cheeks together. Tom struggled around his words, attempting to think of what he was getting himself into. Tom could tell he didn't like that response but not by his face.

Tom screamed hard and throaty, only causing the man to twist the knife deeper into his thigh, causing Tom to yell even louder. "Fucking say it already damnit!"

"You do love me!" The man repeated on and on and on. Toms head rang, his tongue and voice box getting ahead of him.

"I..love you,"

The movements stopped, the man's chapped lips opened to respond, only for Tom to ramble over.

"I only love you, nobody else. I only lov-" Tom was stopped by a kiss.

The man's teeth bit through Tom's bottom lip, licking through his mouth. Tom felt disgusted again. But kissed back, circuling his arms around the man's neck.

Tom's head ached, eyes red;

Everything went black.


	6. National Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, overused and brainwiped. 
> 
> How could anything get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, school and dp pretty much gave me major writers block lol but id like to say im back! I honestly want to continue this freak of a story until my heart runs out lol but i dont want to jinx it soooo um enjoy maybe ?

Tom awoke in his bedroom, with fresh sheets cascading down his bed. His back hurted, neck sore but he still tasted something sweet in his mouth. Remebering the night before, he shivered a little, blindly reaching over for a random glass of anything.

Instead something hard at the touch, yet smooth touched back. Tom turned around, sitting crisscrossed with his head in his chin. An gleamy expensive Victoria Secret bag stood there, along with a note with a glass of Fiji water and a rhinestone casing of acetaminophens.

In shock, Tom looked around the room. Who would buy him designer? It couldnt have been Edd, even though he was in the drawing and writing career he never was home and probably became homeless with the struggling payroll of an artist. Then Matt just didnt like spending money on others even though he'll never have it with the constant spending of surgery on his face. Tom couldnt even find his wallet anymore, and after the unfair abuse upon his mentality and physique---Tom often wondered why he even woke up anymore. 

Rolling the pills in his palm, he downed 3 and worked his way up to the entire bottle. He barely scrambled through the bag, but found an extremely expensive bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787. He always preferred alcohol over "snooty pricks deviled grape juice". But today he just felt like complete and utter shit.

Why didnt he stop that man? How did he even get there? Why was Tom even taking a damn bath in the first place?

The deeper Tom thought, the darker the room got. Tom obviously oblivious to the atmosphere dropping brightness and saturation. He fell into a deep sleep, when the bottle of red wine was down to a drop.

 

He woke up to the same cold, jewelreid hand stroke his cheek. But instead of an satin sheet covering his mouth, an thick leathery band was wrapped around his wrists behind his back.

"I n-no p-please.." Tom shakely muttered out, not only weak from the recent almost overdose but also the mans presence.

"Now. Now. Dont act that way towards me!" The mans soft sweet voice suddenly became loud jolting Tom and making more and more tears collect down his still bruised neck.

After a quick pity party, Tom stuttered out an rapid collection of broken whys, stopping himself when he felt an cold hand grip his thigh.

"Why? I bought you expensive lingerie and this what you give me in return baby?" The man rambled on and stood tall over by the light switch. He continued:

"Did you even look in the bag? It seemed like you joyfully drunk up our bottle of wine hm? Baby..baby!" The man yelled and snapped his thumb against his middle finger covered in jewels and diamond of all kinds. Tom couldnt help but to think of those ring-covered fingers opening him up, and harshly rubbing him but not cutting against--He stopped thinking for once and focused on 'why is there an tight band around my neck'?

Tom found himself looking down at his attire, baby pink everything: from the bra, to the garterbelt--hell his toes are probably pink too! Toms face became red, and he cowered away in embarrassment with the pretty lingerie he was wearing. 

"I-i can you.." Toms voice shivered, noticing the quiet atmosphere and the smell of an lit Viceroy---he noticed that the man was rolling an remote of some type in his hand.

"Can i what baby? Come on, you can do it," Practically mocking Tom, he bent over Tom, caging him in his lacy, pathetic mess. Tom only shivered more, yelling out for him to please take the horrid clothes pff of him. Bad idea.

The man got up looking obviously hurt, with a mix of anger in his eye. "Take them off? What the expensive clothes that i spent over a well good 1k on? Whats next hm? You ungrateful bitch," Obviously the man didnt take it well, practically spitting on ever harsh word.

Tom teared up a little but quickly hid when the man commented on them. "Its okay..its okay baby! Daddy got you!" The man rambled through his pocket for the same small pink object he held earlier ago. "Hey are you done up there? You found the bathroom right!" "Im almost done! Sorry about that, haha!!!" The man responded slaming the button in, almost breaking the device. "Wait please dont-Im sorry, im sorrh,im sorr- ah!"

The remote in the mans hand was clicked in and vibrations rolled up Toms spine and insides. The man smiled opening up the rooms door and saying "Ill be back babyboy. Be good for me, yeah?"

"AnH! N-nO Take it Out! plEase!" The man simply smiled and shook his head.

"I cant baby..how else will you learn? Oh and lock the door behind me, your friends are here. And of course-"

"Happy Birthday Baby" The door gently closed, as Toms eyes opened wide.


	7. Moonlight on the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im homeeeee...
> 
> Moonlight on the river,
> 
>  
> 
> Everybody dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i hope this chapters pretty long! I started writing this like at 10:56 lol

After hours of constant vibrations on his g-spot, Tom became overly sensitive and pain arose. His throat was raw from previous screaming and he wondered how no one could hear him through the thin walls of his room.

 

Tears in his eyes, Tom looked around for a way to cut through the thick leather straps surrounding his wrists and ankles.

 

Arms aching, and skin tingling he pushed himself up by his palms, and fell off the bed. The sound of a door slamming shut quickened Toms wiggling to the closet across his room. Indeed he found a blade,  but it was dull enough to cut through the leather surrounding his ankles, and not his wrist. Tom needed to either find a sharper object or something to sharpen it.

 

Attempting to push himself up in a situp prance, he gave up and used the wall for help.

 

His lingerie was getting dirty on some parts, Tom started to notice, while quietly closing the door behind him. And Tom womdered how can you sharpen a knife without a sharpener?

 

Then he remembered, sandpaper can basically sharpen an object with its rough edges---the only 'sandpaper' they have though is Matts nail file collection.

 

_Dont ask why Tom knows how to sharpen a blade without an sharpener._

  


Matts room was across the hallway beside the stairs, but his legs felt numb and wiggly still he tried to walk over towards it, stopping quickly after hearing footsteps going up the stairs.

 

He shoved himself in Edds room and practically fell--but lets say--scrambled under his bed. After a moment of silence, the light flickered on in the room and an pair of worn out green sneakers rambled through the closet in the room.

 

"Where is it! Where is it?!" The figure yelled, obviously in a rush to find something. What could he be looking for in Edds abandoned room?

 

Soon the figure ran out of the room, before hesitating at the door first.

 

After the light flickered off, Tom slid out from under the bed, got his footing and slowly followed the footsteps of the figure. The man ran down the steps before Tom could see him completely and lets just say Tom was not gonna go down stairs too.

 

"I-i I swear! I had it!"

 

"Yeah, of course you did," Another voice responded and the whimpering of another.

 

The man rambled about having something but not knowing where it was for a bit until the sound of bullets falling on the wooden floor quieted him.

 

"Please dont shoot me!!!" The man yelled, joined by an door knob being raddled.

 

"Calm down now. Lets play a game," The intriguing voice slurred out. Tom bit his lip, when the man continued.

 

The voices soon fadded out as Tom lost interest and limped away to Matts room.

 

"Russian Roulette, is the game," The man finished his sentence, and the sound of a gun slamming rang but seemed to stop at the first step of the staircase.

 

After rambling throughout Matts make up box, he found an nail file but couldnt find the blade nowhere. _How did he loose it that fast?_ He noticed how Edds room across the hall, was no longer lit up as he left it but still entered the room.

 

As he flickered on the light, an hand gripped over his mouth. Tom tried wiggling out of his hold, only to give up and shove the heel of his foot into the mans groin, the man responded with a weak groan and Tom quickly shoved him off.

 

But another man seemed to easily pick him up and the door closed, turning the room a pitch black. Tom was thrown against a bed, quickly noticing the sound of a door locking. _This cant be happening.._

 

"Patryck åpne døren! Boss er allerede pissed off!" The other man whisper-yelled while raddling the door knob like crazy.

 

"Yeah," The figure in the room, seemed disinterested in the conversation hes partaking in. The mans boots squeaked against the old floorboards, further freaking out Tom.

 

"Fuck dette!" The man outside the door, gave up and walked away. Tom had a bad feeling in his gut.

 

"What- what do you want from me !" Tom squeaked out, feeling embrassed in the attire he's wearing.

 

Soon Tom was grabbed again and man-handled to his head being shoved into the sheets of the bed. Tom soon started screaming as loud as he could, only for a hand to naturally find its way against his throat.

 

"Fucking dont, aye? Now, now vakker. Where were we?"

 

Tom was turned over, and hands rubbed and pulled the straps surrounding his exterior. He felt disgusting and bile arose up his throat when something warm rubbed against his lip.

 

"Come on vakker open up.." The figure waited for a bit, only to impatiently shove in his cock after a good 2 minutes of Tom crying no.

 

The man fully unbuckled his belt, and down came his pants and underwear.

 

"No-nO!" Tom choked harder and gagged around the veiny object being shoved down his throat. After "hours"  of struggling and constant abuse against his throat Tom bit down, and successfully made the man stop his movements, but in return he was slapped. Hard.

 

"Fucking drittsekk!!! Jeg skal drepe deg!!! Stupid whore!!!" The mans hand tightened harder, but soon let go, wierdly staring at Toms blueish face.

 

Toms chest rose up and down fastly, while tears sprinkled down his cheeks.

 

"I-i mmh! N-no..." The mans hands traveled down Toms thighs and teeth sunkened through sensitive areas arcoss his thighs.

 

"angH..! No! S-top!!!" Toms dick hardened, frustrating him even more. His struggling hands behind his back became numb and he worried if he would be able to get out of this one.

 

The mans hands pulled down Toms panties, and a finger or too joined Toms mouth, quickly taking them out before Toms teeth clanked down against them.

 

The fingers were joined with the mans tongue in Toms hole, making Tom even more breathy as Tom started screaming again, but was so out of breath he gave up.

 

"..ang-Ah!!.no...Ah-sTop!..," The pace quickened, before the door slammed open and the light flickered on.

 

"Oh? Patryck? Really," Tords gun was pointed towards Patrycks head, but Tom joltted because of how hard the door slammed against the wall.

 

Toms legs was spread open, with one hand gripping his hickey covered thigh, and his panties still on the other leg. Patrycks cold hands ungripped his thigh, winking at him before turning around with a quick. "Boss! N-now you got it all wr-"

 

"Dont fuck with me now. Thomas you alrea..." The yelling men fadded out, and Tom felt blood start to clot in his numb wrist.

 

Tom felt even more embrassed and mentally exhausted, slowly attempting to close his legs before fully passing out on the bed, leather still attached to his wrist behind his back.

  


 

  


\------

 

Tom awoke--wrist freed-- on the cold, wooden floor. The sound of voices and screams of many surrounded him, but when he opened his eyes no one was around him.

 

Tord walted towards him, stopping and muttering out a quick 'are you...', before stopping himself and walking off.

 

Toms back ached and he felt to exhausted to get up, only for a scream to sound in the room Tord entered 10 minutes ago.

 

"Thomas nydelig come here and join us," Tord spoke slightly hurriedly or was it Toms imagination, he thought.

 

Tom attempted to push himself up, feeling heavier than ever before collasping on the floor all together.

 

Minutes later, he felt arms picking him up and being gently put down again.

 

"Thomas, get up and greet our guests nydelig?" Tord spoke, welding an dark pistol in his hands.

 

Tom pushed himself up, looked around the room.

 

Matt looked exhausted, his attention fully on somebody completely limp on the floor.

 

The man named Patryck head was down and the other soldier (that was probably the other man that grabbed him), grunted at him harshly.

 

"Now, now," Tord stood up from his seat, waltzing over to Patryck,

 

"Thomas did this man not rape you, hm?" Tord spoke, foot oddly diging into the floor. Tords voice sounded funny, and out of place, making Tom feel cornered and uncomfortable in the sweaty living room.

 

"I-i..i don't wa-"

 

"Did he not touch you? Make you feel good?" Yelled over him, obviously pissed off.

 

"N-no.."

 

"You liked it didnt you? He fucked you better than me right?" The man under Tord whispered something under his breath, quickly grabbing Tord attention.

 

"Whats that? Repeat yourself, fucktard" Tord spitted out, slamming his foot down on the mans hand.

 

"Shit! I-..I fucking said I learned from the best. And it aint you," The man spit out, and quickly Tord picked him up by his collar, shoving him up the wall, grabbing the other soldiers attention.

 

"Oh yeah? Tom. Nydelig, get daddys gun,"

 

Tom nodded his head obediently, and noticed that the gun clattered on the ground when Tord picked up the man. Tom fumbled around with it before holding it against his chest, not noticing how its pointing towards his head.

 

Dropping the man completely, Tord started: "Well, Thomas before you came to join us downstairs, we were playing a game," Tom nodded along, pushing the gun more into his chest, tightening his grip.

 

"Edd, enjoying the game too much--"

 

"You forced him, y-you bitch!" Matt screamed, the bloodied man under him finally came into view for Tom. Bile quickly rose in Toms throat, and suddenly the smell of iron filled the room, suffocating Toms eyesight, and blurring his hearing.

 

"-passed away. But joyed. The joyful man, passed away joyfully, yes. Isnt that just beautiful, Matt?" Tord continued, throwing  shade at the corpse and its lover. Fake wiping a tear in the corner of his eye.

 

Tom queasy, his legs weak, accidentally pulled the trigger to the gun. Sadly, the gun didnt fire oddly.

 

"Ah! Now Thomas, you could've waited your turn! Oh well~" Tord shook his head, digging his heel into the floor.

 

"Matt were skipping your turn. Now Tom, point the gun towards anyone, even me! And pull the trigger!"

 

Tom seemed frozen, gun still in the same place as before.

 

"Ugh, fuc- Thomas nydelig, let me help you!" Tord waltzed over to Thomas, stepping behind him, hands joined over Toms, aiming at the wall.

 

Whispering, "Nydelig, now choose: Theres Matty," Tord pointed the pistol, on Matts head. Matt even though he rudely never cared to learn his or Tords name, Tom (even if he was blood-crazed) didnt want to kill him.

 

"Paul," Again, the gun aimed at a head, but this time, it fearly moved away, making Tord laugh a little.

 

"We gotta save that fool for later, right baby?" Tord muttered into Toms ear, heating up Toms face slightly. Tom nodded.

 

"And finally Patryck," Finally, the gun aimed at the last head, Tom gritted his teeth looking at him.

 

Tord released his hands and backed up, rambling through his pockets for an object.

 

"Make a choice, baby." The sound of a lighter flickering and Tord muttering 'a good one' fluttered Toms eyes closed.

 

A good 3 boring minutes pasted and Tom was still frozen with the gun still aimed at a head.  


  


"T-tord i cant do.."

 

Feet clanked annoyingly towards Tom, pissed off Tord yelled, "Fucking hell! Hurry u-"

 

_BANG!_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did Tom shoot? Was Matt and Edd in a relationship before this? What did Edd owe Tord? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!!!! Okay im kidding--- 
> 
> But i hope you liked it! Comments and kudos or subscription is always welcomed!!! ❤❤


	8. Hey Guys (AN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note/update/check up on this story and you guys!

This'll be very short (since im currently writing the second chapter for another story that i created yesterday!)

Sorry about not consistently updating this book, I don't really see the energetic happiness i had for it when writing it back in August. I'm really sorry, but i might either be discontinuing this book or just putting it on hold for a while. Other than that, I recently made a new book called Temerarious, It's a slow-build fic though! So I'm striving more for character development, a wider plot and actually trying to push myself to describe, rather underestimate myself all the time, I hope its showing :) Check it out! Im posting chapter 2 right at this moment! (8:12 PM 12/6/2018)

Thank you to all the people that gave kudos, subscribed or commented! They're all appreciated whole-heartedly! Maybe, I can rewrite this after finding a nice place of comfortability with my new story!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is ALWAYS WELCOME!! :')


End file.
